


Laboratory Rats

by FoxyPoxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Laboratory, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Dark, Harm to Children, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Laboratories, Mental Health Issues, Mutant Powers, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Tags May Change, Testing - Freeform, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: A girl is all thats left of an experiment gone wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

It had all started as an experiment. We were told that it was to test our blood with other peoples. We were going to see what happens when you put someone else's blood inside of someone else. I guess that was only the beginning of what our lives would become. We didn't know that it was going to change us forever, or that what was going to happening was very dangerous to people. We didn’t know that this blood mixed with another blood that was unlike your own was able to kill you. After all, that information was new to the world at the time. We didn't know that they were lying to us about what the tests were. They had told us that it wouldn’t hurt and that other person had done the test many times before and that they just wanted to test if there were any differences. It is far too late to change the decision that we had made now. We will start at the beginning of the tail of the lab pets.  
At first, it was ten of us going to get some blood tested at the local doctor's office. We had met in the lobby and talked a bit before the doctor came out. all of us we nervous about the blood tests. We all had a reason to be there. I was there to get a regular blood test done so I could find out if anything was wrong before donating. The doctor was named Mark Henry or Dr. Henry. He made an offer for us to do a test for the hospital to see if it would help other people. At first, we were hesitant to do the tests, but he persuaded us. There was a guy that said he wouldn't do it unless there was money offered. Doctor henry had asked how much he would need. This had taken us all by surprise. After we had all agreed to do the tests he explained the terms. The terms were that we come in once a week for a year, we do a blood test before and after to make sure that things are still good with our blood.  
We were getting compensated really well for our cooperation. we were going to have it all.The money was almost too much to handle with just the ten of us.We could have worked our entire lives and I've never made as much money as we were about to make. There are a few things that were reared with these tests they would ask is what we date night before how much sleep we got and whether or not we were active in the bedroom as of light which almost everyone's answer was no.They continued the test for months before they finally got back to us and told us to come in for the final test.Does that would be a question and answer and Physical test?We all thought that the test would continue for years if not more.I suppose that without getting her hopes up, though.The money that we were receiving from this was a great deal.It would take a very big economic turning point in our savings and spend money after this was done and over with.Even though this was the end of the testing it didn't mean that this is over.There's something shady happening on in the background of this whole project.Unfortunately, none of us had caught wind of it until after the whiplash.This whiplash made changes in our lives that would be unable to be undone.  
After each physical nobody saw the person that when does the next person would be called.They called us one by one until eventually there was the youngest of the group left dad started with the elders and most the young guys nobody understood why. The youngest of the group was a 17-year-old girl, she lost her pants along time ago and now I was all alone and needed money badly. She was the kindest and most naive out of them all, at least, that's what you would think when in reality she wasn't.Is one of the most charismatic smart people they had ever met she was hard to get that way and she wasn't about to change it just because of some stereotype. She was a very strong independent young lady and she wasn't going to let anybody walk all over her she didn't care whether you were the President or her teacher but you've been a police officer it wasn't going to happen.Her mind what she said was law if she said no they're not meant to know if she says yes then you could do whatever I wish you wouldn't do anything to all for her morals went against it, it's what made her special.  
The oldest was a 50-year-old man and he wasn't as bad as all that.Did wanted money to help his daughter pay for his grandchildren's education.You knew that they were having a hard time and even though he wished to help you had hardly any money and left himself you had expected to die way before now.They hear you were doing anything he could to make amends get money to do anything he could to get his precious grandchildren a terrible horrible life.If he could he would have given his grandchildren the world however that wasn't in his price for a range.Stop him from trying and try he did it was amazing that old man was stubborn more than anything else but kind was one of his greatest flaws.  
The second eldest was a man he was in his late forties but he never really gave us an answer to how old he was.He wasn't the very nice man but I seem to get along with us all right.Whatever reason he needed the money he never told us he kept to himself manly.He was all is quiet around us he kept to himself he was reading something to do but it didn't stop the youngest to go and talk to him ever.He was probably one of the coolest man alive you can tell just by his eyes they had no light on them it was obvious he had done something but nobody knew what.  
Next to my sisters that happened to be twins and they are 35 years old.It was very funny watching them because one was as sweet as a cookie and the other was as hard as a rock and they would always be arguing over something. They would argue every day all the time they were still sisters and we loved each other very much they only wanted what was best for each other.Both of them were saving the money that they were going to give the other a present which was ridiculous if you ask anybody else in the group.They never stopped loving each other, even consider what the other thought. They're a light bubbly act and arguments were what kept everyone together and laughing.  
Next you were in their thirties they weren't related to a guy each other at all one was male and one was female.She was the most beautiful thing that ever seen she had long blonde hair and light brown eyes and not to mention she was relatively smart.I need a hand with incredibly smart he had dark brunette hair and light blue eyes. Tudo seem to never get along that matter what you were doing they were like cats and dogs they would fight and fight and there's nothing you can do to stop them.That even once got into an actual fistfight. It was a surprised especially with The fact that one of them was a girl but that didn't seem to stop him one bit. she won which surprised them-them she was actually we're surprised everyone even more. It's enough to say that they both hate each other.  
We never met the other three the way I was told that they were there and we saw them leave. But they never talk to us they ignored us and we ignored them. It was strange at first we thought maybe we'd all become friends and whatnot because they were in the past we were in the test it all workout, that's not what happened, though. Even though we tried very hard to become friends with each other it was harder for others than it was for some.  
Today, however, was a different day altogether it wasn't like the other days where we would come in and see what was going on no it was different. We came in we sat down and we waited they called us one by one we waited and waited. The clock ticked tucked away and we were still there. It was strange but nobody came out from the meeting they were just calling a person in. By the time, it was all over none of them had seen it coming and Mary knew that. It was strange to see that nobody caught on to what was happening nobody thought that they were tricking us in the slight bit. They were making it so that you would never see anybody again it was just us.


	2. Chapter 2

With my eyes opened I found that we were no longer in the hospital. It was still a white room but you didn't have to clean smell of the rushing people it was just quiet. There was only the sound of birds that were whistling outside the walls. The walls of our room were so high that no matter what we did we could not touch it. We had stood on the bed that was hanging off the wall on opposite side of the door. The bed was a board that was nailed to the wall and had two chains holding the other side up. There was only the bed in the room. However if you jumped on the bed you could reach the small window. It was so small that you could only fit we could only fit a hand through the bars. there was a total of three bars, and they were spaced evenly. We had once put our hand through the bars and there was grass on the other side. the sun on our skin felt nice. It was hard to tell whether or not we were in reality or not. It all felt like a dream and yet this calmness was the creepiest thing about it. As we waited for someone to come in anybody really nobody did. We waited and waited we talked and talked and nobody came in. There was a small window on the very top that was letting in all the lights into the room. There are no switches or lamps or even light bulbs in this room. We watched as the days passed nobody had come in and we are getting hungry. There is just a metal door with no openings not even a slot for food.  
We got worried as time continued but one day when we woke up we found that we were not the only ones anymore. There was a little girl she was much younger than us maybe 10 years old. She looked tired and worn out she didn't do anything she just sat in the corner she did not converse with us. In fact, it looks like she was scared of us. She had the most beautiful blonde hair. In gorgeous green eyes. However, it looked like it didn't matter to her one way or another she just sat there waiting and waiting. We had tried talking to her on several occasions the very few times did she reply. She kept to herself there was no food still so she got hungry just like us. We could tell that her stomach was hurting her, it had stopped hurting us a long time ago. We had been here for so long that we have lost count of how many days it's been. We may have even been here for a year but we doubt it. The only thing in this room other than the little window next to the ceiling was a little closet in the corner. We didn't know whether was for washing or for drinking nor did we care. We have all drank from that faucet but the girl hadn't not just yet. It was so interesting watching her so interesting watching somebody that wasn't one of us. That as time passed we simply started to bet on when she will give up and drink the water. It was a gross water it wasn't blue are pretty, in fact, it was brown. It was crazy in fact to drink from it none of us were crazy enough to do it at first. But it seems as though time changes is hungry and thirsty are you get. The girl had a lot to learn not that we really cared we just wanted to watch we talked silently to each other. As time went on as soon as the girl gave up and drink the water.  
Then another person joins us in this little cell of ours. This time, though they were very talkative they never stop talking. It would always be saying one thing or another whether or not they meant to or if they were nervous. We didn't care much about the first day we learned that we should keep my mouth shut and just watch. So we watched this new girl which we learned her name was Lauren. Lauren went on and on about vampires and werewolves. She said that she would want to be well given the choice. We didn't care and the more she passed her that's about it the more we wish we were a vampire. Because then it was far easier to kill her. After all from what she said vampires and werewolves are on different teams and she was quite annoying. We had mentioned that to her several times but it didn't seem to change anything in fact if anything it made her talk more. After a while, we gave up trying she was too far gone in a crazy land for us to go.  
We are waiting still and Lauren is trying to get the other girl to answer her. We were listening to her, even though she thought we weren't. It was surprising to hear that she was talking about us. This surprised us a bit. To think that she was brave enough to talk about us, behind our backs. I don't know what happened but the next morning she was gone it served right. We looked at the girl that came to her she was still there but there's something different about her. She was smiling which was strange since she never smiled before. We had figured that she got rid of the problem. So we walked over to her sat down next to her and hug her. And then just waited to see what would happen next she didn't hug back so we let go. As the day continued her smile faded. We were still sitting next to her we talked about ourselves but not with her it was better that way. Whenever anybody else into the room other than I said they would disappear within the time span of three days. Most suited us well we didn't really care about any of them anyway. It's just us and the girl sitting in the room I'll bury us and we are happy this way. However, we knew that this would not carry on forever. Eventually, we would have to move apart whether her or us.


	3. Chapter 3

We knew we were right when three men came in and took the little girl later they came in and took us as well. What we walk down a long hall were very few lights. They were spaced out so that there is a gap of darkness in between them. The road or within each light and my friend that came to the last door. They had open the door there were quite a few people inside it looks like they couldn't hold another person if they pushed us inside. We made our way to a corner descent and wait. We waited and waited and eventually we heard it. 4 days on end maybe even weeks so you care we don't know if people would scream and pray and everything else in between. However, one day we heard it we heard the crashing we heard the gas and we heard the ripping. Someone had lost it, they lost all senses of the mind. They were so hungry and so tired and so frustrated and scared and angry if they didn't they killed someone and ate them. We waited we heard people fight and scream and cry. All we can do is wait until they got closer and closer to us we know what to do. We would wait and eventually we would get them there will be fat enough for us to eat them. We heard as they got closer and closer. Every time we felt somebody close to us by our mouth with water. It was almost time so we know that as soon as we do our life before us and after will have changed drastically. However, we didn't think we didn't flinch when it came time to kill. We didn't even think about the consequences of killing another human. On the bright side, we did it as quickly as we could. As the blood runs down our hands are mouth started to water. Don't you judge us it is been days since we had food or water? Are melons are so dry that I could be mistaken for the desert in the eighties 18 hundred our lips have cracked the point where to the point that they looked like they had not a single soft area on them? However the elders the other two friends were against it. They have said that it was to one human for people like us too and that we should wait to see if someone will come. Turns out they were right, the door opened a few moments after we had come to a decision.  
Hurry up man said. He stood in the doorway he has the light filter then. He had brown hair that went down to his shoulders. His hair looks like it has been come about 20 times. We followed him out of the room and down a long hallway. We rented a room that kind that had a chair in the middle there was fire and metal prongs on the left side of the room. On the other side of the room with a bunch of ink bottles lined up on shelves. I walked towards the chair when I was told to. There is a man that came out of the hiding or into our site. He was wearing gloves that were black and was bald with a red beard that went down to his chest. We were told to sit down on the chair so that are back with sharing. This drops her hands down and put it to that we can it hurt ourselves by to grab your mom making it says. They also struck her stomach and ankles down as well. We waited for something to happen the man with the red beard walked over and cut the left shoulder blade off her shirt. Are heartbeats better that is there was a silence in the room, nobody has spoken for a long time? The man put a rag and her mouth is so that we won't bite or Tom. Then he walked over to the bottles of ink picked up one. He then disappeared behind us once again. Not five minutes later there was a burning sensation that made me see white in my left shoulder. I can hear everyone Instagram. There was a cold liquid that right back after a moment there was another liquid that burned the ones that were just made. I could feel it sink into the curves of the wound on my back. After there were no longer tears running down my face or face we notice that we were shaking from the pain that was inflicted upon us. The man in the suit came up to me and under the chains around me enter your name is 2o1 got it his face didn't changes he said that. We tried to speak up but we knew it but we were so tired and so hurt that we could barely even keep our eyes open. I tried to not we tried to not with all her might but soon everything went black. So when I woke up we were in the room. The room had a large bad that we were laying on. We were on our stomach so that we would not hurt her shoulder any further. They move so slowly as to not make a shoulder hurt any more than it needed to. There is a door that led into the bathroom when we were in there we looked in the mirror. It seems that somebody had bandage dress shoulder up. We wondered what that was about and why we had to go through that kind of pain. We heard the door open along with footsteps inside of the next room. We didn't know that first hoping it wasn't a person that would make us go through that kind of pain again. They walked into the room into the bathroom, it was the man in the suit and tie get ready it's time for the test he said throwing two pieces of cloth that may arise. We didn't know that you could call these clothes. It was white fabric with black outlines hold them to hold the same. The top was made only cover Monday and the bottom was like a loincloth from the 17th century. The bottom line went down to my knee, it did so in the back as well. It looked to be a very sexist outfit. When you loved the bathroom the man in the suit walked us to a room that looks like it was used for sparring. There were maps padded mats on the floor and on the walls. However, what stood out to me the most was the weapons on either side of the room there were swords knives clubs bats boxing gloves in the wire. They're about three sets of each weapon. We were growing more worried as we walked further.


End file.
